Summer Sweetness
by tanhil1992
Summary: Before FFX Auron obviously had a childhood. But what was in his past that made him who he was? His one, his best friend and the love of his life. Eventually a group of one shots from past through the game. Auron/OC
1. Chapter 1

ok so here is another story, based on Final fantasy X (obviously) Auron/OC. and of course i own nothing but Ellie.

This was actually based on the song Summer Sweetness by Hello hollywood and it was originally with the song but i took the song out. so if its a little choppy im really really sorry.

let me know what you think :D

* * *

Smiling at the girl beside him, Auron yawned and laid back in the tall grass. This was what life would be like without sin. Peace and quiet. He was only fifteen but he knew that one day the calm would come once again and he would be there. She had told him that. Looking to the girl laying beside him he smiled as she looked up at the stars. Yes. He could live like this forever. Without sin, with Ellie.

The pyre flies danced in the sky making Ellie laugh as she stretched out her hand to try and touch one. She smiled as it swished through her fingers and floated higher into the sky.

"Auron, try it!" she said turning her head to see him. She was the one thing that seemed pure to him. She always knew things that he couldn't explain yet she was sweet and kind just as any girl.

"Ellie they're just Pyreflies nothing more" he replied; grinning sheepishly as she scoffed at him. Shaking her head she reached over and grabbed his hand lifting it to the sky with her own.

"They aren't just Pyreflies. These little things make our world and others. We need these to survive and to die. Pyreflies are our light" and with that she dropped his hand and let his arm fall back to the ground.

This was un-natural for him. In truth he had never really taken interest in girls they all seemed so boring. Sure some showed interest in him but they never compared. Not to her. Every sunset they would come out to watch the pyreflies dance. She loved them. She was always mesmerized how they lived together with a sort of unawareness. He loved them because she did. He would be with her forever if he could and nothing could change that.

One day when things had settled down he would take her somewhere far away from Bevelle. They would go to a little island so they could live in peace. He could take up station there in the temple and she could live with him in a tiny hut that they would call home. He could picture her so happy watching the water flow and talk to people all over the town. She loved people; she loved the stories from the travelers and the way the children laughed as they played games. He would take her somewhere with sand. A nice peaceful place.

"Auron…promise me something" she said turning on her side to face him. Reaching up he stroked the blond hair that was in her eyes.

"Anything" he said as he studied the expression on her face. The smile was no longer there but replaced with sadness and worry.

"Promise me. That when the time comes you'll never go back on your word" blinking he nodded his head at her as she smiled weakly at him. He would promise and any promise he made to her he would keep, she was only fourteen after all. "Tomorrow night. I die at the hands of Sin"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is more into the story, just before the game. for the rest of these one-shots they generally follow Ellie. i also plan on uploading the third part as well right after this.

this part was actually based after the song, Too Much by all time low but its so much easier to put it with this one in order. :D

thanks, MegannElle for reviewing, im really really glad that you like the first one :D i hope you like this chapter and the second one just as much :D (Auron is my favourite as well for FFX, and possibly for all of FFs)

:D review! review! review!

* * *

Ellie sat and watched as the moon rose from the front of her house. It reminded her of him, always of him even when she couldn't look at it anymore she couldn't bring herself to turn away from it or him.

She had been alone for so long. Ten years had felt like the longest time of her life and she couldn't control it. She couldn't control the loneliness as she sat there in the dark listening for the silence. Maybe he would be back one day. Maybe.

She knew it wasn't her doing. She knew it wasn't her fault yet all the emotions seemed to be there. The way he had looked at her. Like he used to before her death.

The wind was blowing through the air making her hair messy but she couldn't bring herself to care. This was it. This was what loneliness felt like. She had known what it had felt like before but he had stopped it. This black feeling had gone away when they were together. Everything was so much easier then what it was now.

Her life was pointless and she knew it. She wasted everyday of her life sitting hoping for his return though not that anyone had realized it. She was losing her mind. Everything she saw was the essence of him. She needed him and he needed her but they were both too stubborn to admit it. She knew it.

Kilika was a small town. It was easy to live in, almost comforting. Though she missed the temple in bevelle from time to time it was no excuse. They had betrayed her and they betrayed their own teachings. She had to make her new home and that was here in Kilika. Even if it was without him.

Her eyes watered as she recalled a memory from the life before. The happiness they used to share. She could remember him smiling and even a laugh or two. She knew the reason this had happened to the both of them. It wasn't because they were both Sinful. No. It was because they had loved in a time of desperation. They had loved too much. It wasn't sinful but it was more then most. They had loved too much and Sin had wanted it. Sin knew and they knew. They had loved too much.

Looking back at that life she had to smile. She had smiled at him the day he had taught her how to use a blade. She had smiled shamefully when they had promised to be together forever. When they had sworn that one-day, in a world without sin they would be together. A tear slid down her cheek as she recalled those memories like they were part of some movie but it felt so real. It was real. They both knew it. Even if these memories felt like a dream she knew they were real._  
_

Everything seemed pointless to her. Even re-fixing the broken homes that had been destroyed. She missed him but she couldn't say it. She missed him and with every moon that was raised she would smile if only for a short period of time. It reassured her that he was still there waiting for her. She hoped he was. She needed him and he needed her.

What would she do if she saw him again? They were no longer the same people they once were. She knew that the emptiness inside could never be fixed until the day Sin was gone. Until they could love again. Until she no longer had to feel the pain of this emptiness. Too much love was their downfall._  
_

Everything in her life felt pointless. Everything she thought she knew she now called pointless. Her life was meaningless without him. Without love. Without the want to survive what would she live for? Nothing in her mind would compare to that past life. That life was the one she would never trade in._  
_

Sin would be the destruction of her and the rest of Spira. She hoped for the day she would see the end of this cycle of death but she never would. The end of Sin meant the end of her. She never knew how much that had scared her until that life had passed. That one life had changed her perspective of her lives. Everything was too much for her._  
_

She felt the sadness wash over her as she stared into the moon. She needed him but did he really need her? He had known when they had first met that they could never be together forever. She had known this yet still the loneliness filled her mind and soul. She needed the sun. She didn't want to see the stars anymore. She needed the clouds. She needed the people she used to love around her. She needed friends. Loneliness was a creature inside her that she hated with a passion but allowed her to feel something. Allowed her to remember how they loved too much.

Sin would be the end. She would end with Sin. Where did that leave him? Ellie couldn't decide where it would end or when but she knew it would. Too much time had passed by. Too much of her lives had been wasted emotionless. She refused to let the rest of these lives be the same. He had showed her that. She needed to change. She needed to feel and appreciate what was alive before one day she wouldn't be around anymore. She would never see a true life without sin. She would always remember the lives without him. They had loved too much


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie sighed as she sat down on one of the broken planks that overlooked the water. She had survived. Why she couldn't be sure and she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. Why hadn't Jecht killed her? He had destroyed her village and most of the people in it but had left her there to restore it once again. She knew it was irrational to be so angry but it leaked through her as she turned back around and began fixing one of the houses again. The calm had been for ten years and now it was back to destroy her life again. Hadn't it done enough to her? Sighing she paused to watch as the sending was taking place across the way.

The pyre flies lifting above into the sunset. She had seen it so often done by summoners and half of her wish she would be with them; the end of this life wouldn't be so bad. Sin had caused this entire problem in the first place. His stupid plans and deciding how to go through with it. No one had asked her how she felt. The night when he had come to her and told her he would be leaving. The thought as sin ripped apart her town and he truly did leave her.

It was unfair and it seemed she was the only one who believed it. Sighing she ignored the dance and continued to what she was doing. It finally ended a few minutes later but that didn't ease her mind. How she wished to leave this place. Sighing she fit the boards in place one after the other. Before she heard a delighted voice.

"Lady Ellie" the younger summoner's voice came. Ellie turned around to find the girl bowing to her in true Yevon fashion. Sighing Ellie smiled at the girl before her. This was Braska's daughter. She would be the one to defeat sin; well spira hoped anyway.

"No need to bow down Lady Yuna. I'm no longer a follower of Yevon and no longer a summoner" she said as the girl stood up straight and her companions joined her.

"No longer a follower of Yevon? You can't just turn your back on it ya know?" said one of her guardians. Ellie sighed and turned to him, as he stood there insulted in front of her. Though she was shorter she knew her presence was enough.

"I no longer follow Yevon and their teachings. I haven't for years and I haven't been sucked up by sin. Can you say that for Yevon followers? Maybe It is Yevon that is the sin that causes the destruction of so many lives." she gave the man a death glare, as he stood there shocked at her. Swiping her Blonde hair back she blinked a few times as her purple eyes glared at the man.

"Hey. Excuse Wakka. He's a heavy follower of Yevon you know" the blonde boy beside Lady Yuna said confidently. He made Ellie smile as she looked at him. She knew that face anywhere.

"But you aren't are you Tidus?" she asked her smile growing as he seemed unsure how to address her now.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked with a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. Ellie shook her head with a small laugh as the boy looked at her nervously.

"No, I knew your father well and I can tell a Blitzball player from a mile away" she said cocking her head to the side as she studied the young man before her. He was definitely Jecht's son and obviously part of this grand plan.

"You knew my father? When? he was here? Is he alive?" so many more questions came rolling from his tongue before Ellie could answer any of them. Just as she was about to answer the mage suddenly decided to speak firmly making Ellie rise her eyebrow at the woman.

"How could that be? You are only a few years older then Yuna herself?" the woman's voice was so sure and accusing as Ellie leaned against the half built building as she studied this group of strangers.

"I, like Sin continue in a cycle. After I die I am brought back to live life once again. Though not always for the better I must admit. Doomed to live a life in Spira until Sin is destroyed for good." Ellie sighed as she watched the group take in this information. Not many people believed her but those who were there to see her death and her birth were true believers of the uselessness that was her life. Ellie didn't understand it herself to say the truth. Feeling older then you are was never a joyful occasion.

"A person born under Yevon and a former summoner, yet you don't follow it?" the red haired man asked her with a glare and she returned it once again with a grin.

"I've learnt many life times ago that yevon is not the answer to the way of life and holds no power over me. Though some still follow Yevon mindlessly until death takes them are free to do so. Now if you excuse me I need to rebuild this town once again because I'm sure Yevon wont" Bowing quickly to Lady Yuna and her Guardians Ellie turned and continued to build as they walked off.

"erm…Ma'am?" Tidus' voice rang through Ellie's thoughts making her turn swiftly to see him still standing there awkwardly. Smiling She climbed back down and smiled at him with the kindest smile possible.

"Please call me Ellie. Ma'am and my lady make me feel too old for my likening" she said prompting him to sit on the dock as she took a seat herself.

"…Ellie. You really knew my old man?" he asked as he joined her on one of the planks. Nodding her head Ellie stretched and yawned as the sun set lower in the sky reminding her she could sleep soon.

"Yes. But I don't think its best to discuss him at this time. Though I have a question for you" she hesitated; looking at him for conformation before continuing. "Before you came here. Were you with a man by the name of Auron?" Ellie asked quickly glancing at the boy again before turning her attention back to the almost set sun.

"You know Auron too? Yes he came with me, I think. I'm not too sure. I ended up in a small village with that crew" Tidus hesitated before he spread his legs out on the dock before them. Ellie smiled to herself but ignored all thoughts, as the sun was nearly set. Clearing her throat she answered him quietly.

"Tidus. Like the Sun, the moon and even sin. People too live in a cycle. Here in Spira's Cycle revolves around death. With blindness and with ignorance, but death nonetheless. I knew him once and like the Sun only sees the moon as it falls I fall with the Sunset as he rises with the moon-' stopping herself she quickly laughed to herself and tapped herself on the forehead with her palm. "I'm sorry. But that's the best answer I can give you for now. If you see him, Could you…tell him I'm here?" she looked nervously at Tidus as he nodded and stood up.

"I guess I get what your saying. And I'll tell him if I ever find him. I should get going." With that Ellie bowed to him quickly and with a wave he was off in the direction of his party. Turning around she looked at the moon with a smile.

"Your son is handsome Jecht" she whispered to the sky before she walked down the long path to the inn to sleep. She could've sworn she heard a chuckle inside her head.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place during the battle at the stadium which today i have forgotten the name of. man do i love FFX. Hopefully the point gets across of Ellie and Auron, if it doesnt...well ive still got like 6 more chapters of this thing to post. so it will eventually :D i own only Ellie of course.

i am so sorry for not updating this sooner. but soon ill be able to continue writing and reading. SO CLOSE

* * *

Ellie smiled as her blade went through the fiend before her. She was tired and frustrated and not to mention her muscles were aching at every move she made. Of course this didn't seem to stop her; she needed to know if it was true. Rumours in Spira spread unnaturally fast for a place with such sadness and destruction. Sighing she placed her blade back into its sheath and continued up the stairs to the stadium. People around her bowed with hellos as she walked past them only acknowledging them with a slight bow of her head.

No matter how she tried to play it off it seemed most of the people knew why she was here. She had gotten impatient and had ventured all the way from Kilika where she had built herself a quiet home to see him. Well ok maybe they didn't know it was for him the least they expected was because she wanted to see the team from Besaid fail like they did every year. Her black-heeled boots made small noises as she ascended the stairs to the deck.

People cheered beside her for their teams but that didn't seem to be her concern. She wasn't stupid, she had seen him and she was sure he had seen her but that didn't mean he would approach her. No he would wait for her to find him. He always did. Chewing on her nail she searched the stadium for the red in the crowd. It took about two minutes before she registered how high above the stadium he was; the top deck.

Ellie frowned, as she was sure they made eye contact though of course this was impossible to tell for sure. The distance didn't allow her to know for sure and his glasses made it even harder to tell. She made a sound of distaste as the announcer voiced the little faith he had in one of the teams though Ellie couldn't care less on whom the man was talking about.

Standing she flattened her skirt and nodded to the man above before turning and heading her way farther up. She could remember the look on his face as she was growing up but now at the age of twenty-seven she knew the reason for his distance from so long ago. She knew she had died too young in her past life and it seems he knew it too. Though Ellie couldn't remember much about that life she knew it had been a sad one. She knew that at the age of fourteen Sin had been unforgiving to her. Of course in that life it seemed she had actually wanted to live; much different then this one.

As she climbed she got more and more nervous knowing what was at the top. Half the time she couldn't understand why she looked up to this man at all. When she was younger she had always figured it was that past life's feelings just resurfacing but now Ellie wasn't so sure. She could no longer tell what were her feelings or the past her's or if there was even a difference between them. She was never sure and it bothered her to no end.

Maybe she wasn't nervous seeing him again. In truth she had been feeling nervous since she had reached Luca. The town itself wasn't sitting right with her. Not like it normally did. It only took a few minutes and about three screams for Ellie to realize why this town had bothered her. So many fiends were now crowding every floor as people ran to escape the building.

"Damn!" Ellie screamed as she ran faster up the stairs towards where she had seen him. Like hell she was letting him go with just a few fiends. She couldn't let this go by and let him disappear again. Running faster against the current of people she was finally unable to go any farther as the people just kept running; pushing her back down the stairs even with her attempts to break free of the crowd.

This wasn't fare. Hadn't she waited long enough? Ten years had seemed like forever and it seems all of Spira was determined to make the meeting wait much longer. Giving up entirely she allowed herself to head back to where she had started at the bottom of the stairs. Rolling her eyes she pulled out her blade once more and faced one of the fiends that had followed everyone down the stairs. If she couldn't get up there with those fiends on the stairs then she'd just have to cut her way through.


End file.
